Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20151003072342
Vollotorian was furious with Anessa for barging in on his family dinner. He called her into his office the next morning. Anessa: Vollotorian, about last night– Vollotorian: I need the new Game of Thrones picture book for two of my grandsons. Anessa: Oh, that's fine. I'll go to the HBO shop right now and pick it up. Vollotorian: Did you just fall down and stab yourself? Anessa: Not that I can recall. Vollotorian: I have all the published Game of Thrones content and my grandsons want to know what happens next. Anessa: (With dread) You want the unpublished content. Vollotorian: You know everyone within United Incarnations and it shouldn't be hard. Besides, you can do anything, right? Anessa: I'll try. (She returned to her office and dialed everyone she knew within United Incarnations. No one yet had any information on the new Game of Thrones book.) Vollotorian: (Lenore calls) Yes, Lenore. I know, dear one. Grandpoppy's working very hard to get it for you. (Hung up and faced Anessa) My grandsons are leaving with their father around 4, so the book had better be on my desk by 3. And my steak must be here in fifteen minutes. Anessa: Right away! (Vollotorian left for a meeting with his top executives) I have four hours to pull this together. How can I get the steak? Wish me luck, Ellen! Ellen: No, I shan't. Fifteen minutes later, Anessa had a juicy T-bone steak along with asparagus ready on Vollotorian's desk. Vollotorian walked in, eyeing it with deep disgust. Vollotorian: Oh God, I don't want that. I'm leaving for lunch with Severus and I'll be be back at three. And if you don't have that book by then, don't even bother coming back. Anessa: (Gave Ellen the steak) Here, take this! (She ran out. Anessa suddenly remembered one executive she didn't call. She dialed Josi Matson, the Chief Financial Officer of United Incarnations.) It's me, Anessa. I am in desperate need of your help. Vollotorian wants the new Game of Thrones book in three hours, and I am out of options. Josi: That's impossible. We don't have it. Nobody in the department has it. Anessa: Please, I'm on the line here! Josi: You'll have to come up with a plan B. I can't, as of now, legally obtain it. Anessa: You have to understand, this is Voralonus Vollotorian we're dealing with! There is no Plan B, only Plan A! Josi: Let me call you back. Anessa: Okay. (She went back to the headquarters, anxiety in every inch of her body.) Ellen: Did you get the book? Anessa shook her head. Thirty minutes later, Josi called back. Josi: You're in luck, Anessa. Really, I should be running United Incarnations. Anessa: You're kidding. Josi: I'm not. I contacted Catelyn Stark who has the cover art. She also has the manuscript. Anessa: Oh God! Does this mean I actually did something right? Josi: Look, if you want to pull this shit together, you have to hurry. I'll meet you in District 1. Anessa and Josi indeed met in District 1's beautiful penthouse. Josi handed Anessa a brown envelope. Josi: You have one hour. Anessa: Thank you! (She rushed to the printers and instant mail service, mailing two copies to Malavonde's house. She kept the third for Vollotorian and rushed back to headquarters. Anessa strode into his office and placed the book on his desk.) Vollotorian: (Examines it) One copy. What will my grandsons do with that? Share? Anessa: Actually, I made three copies. This one is for you. The other two are with your grandsons now on the way to vacation. Is there anything else I can do for you? Vollotorian: No. That's all.